Snowy Beauty
by Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare
Summary: ‘Now, I look to the left of me where my wife sits at the royal table and grin a real grin, utterly content with my life and overjoyed that I can spend it with this caring, snowy beauty.’ .:. LuneXYuki drabble.


**A/N: Due to the fact that I watch this movie constantly, I decided to write a drabble about how Lune might've come to choose Yuki as his bride, because this adorable pairing needs more of an explaination. Please review! **

**P.S. This is in Lune's point-of-view. Imagine him telling it to his kittens… or something.**

* * *

She first caught my eye when I returned from a military scouting exposition with the Cat Guard. When I came home, I was weary from the long days we spent running, and I had gone into the kitchen to request an off-hour meal from the chef. He insisted that a prince like myself should wait for my meal in my chair at the right hand of my father's throne. He said he'd have a servant bring my food to me when it was ready.

With I sigh I left to the royal table and waited, although I wasn't in the most patient mood, I'm ashamed to admit. I clicked my claws on the table's surface, counting off the seconds.

And then she walked in.

The noon sunlight (it's always noon here) streamed in through the high glass windows and illuminated her lovely snow white fur, silky smooth and clean of any specks of dirt of clots of any other color. She bowed once to me as she set down my plate, but when she cocked her head upwards, I was astounded by the beauty of her sapphire orbs. Unlike mine, which were two completely separate colors, hers were identical mirroring sets of glossy gems. It contrasted beautifully with her white fur and bright pink bow, which looked like an old memento from a life with a human master. But I didn't care how she came here… all I wanted to know was her name.

As she walked out, I called her back.

"Yes, Your Highness?" she replied in a musical voice. I was charmed at once.

I smiled softly. "What is your name? I haven't seen you around here before."

She cast her eyes to the floor. "I recently came to the Cat Kingdom seeking work, and the King was kind enough to offer me a job here in the palace." She paused, remembering the other question. "My name is Yuki."

"Yuki…" I repeated under my breath, testing her name out on my sandy tongue. It was a very befitting name; like the snow, her fur was exactly as white. I nodded my head. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Yuki."

"Also you, Prince Lune." I caught a blush on her whiskered cheeks as she fled the room.

Since that day, I've been sneaking conversations with her and purposely showing up to every meal I could in hopes of seeing her. Over time, I came to learn some things about it, all the while my initial feelings growing.

"When I was a kitten, I roamed the streets scrounging for food. I don't know what litter I came from, but I did know how hungry I was. One day, I came across a small human girl with brown hair. She saw me following her, and decided to give me all the fish crackers she had in a box she was munching on. I filled my belly with them, and ever since I've been wishing to find them again. They were delicious; they tasted like fish, but they weren't; it was an interesting combination. Humans make the most remarkable confections, don't they?" She giggled when she realized she was speaking too much. "I'm sorry. Your Highness has duties to attend to. I should –"

"No, it's alright," I protested gently, "I like listening to your stories. Anything outside of these palace walls intrigues me."

So she kept speaking. She looked off into a distant space, her eyes seeing a memory that I couldn't. "Her name was Haru. I heard her mother call it when she left. Thanks to that kind human, I'm alive today and was able to conjure up the strength to make it here." She looked at me then, her eyes alit with a dull inner fire. "She could understand me. It was odd. No human I've met could understand a cat's mewing, but she did. She's special, Prince Lune. Someday, I want to repay the favor and help her. Although," she said faintly, "I'd have to find her first…"

An idea sprung to my mind. "Do you know what those fish crackers were called?"

She squinted at nothing. "I recall reading the label on the side of the box." She told me the brand, and I committed it to memory. I wanted to find those crackers for her again, and give them to her as an engagement present. Yuki deserved more than a servant's life; she deserved to be queen. My queen, when I take the throne eventually.

And it was when I went out searching for the crackers and had a box of them in my mouth that I nearly lost my life…

It seemed Yuki and I are only together today because of that same human, Haru. She can never know how grateful to her I am, because without her, I would have never met Yuki, and then I myself wouldn't have lived to do much of anything else.

Now, I look to the left of me where my wife sits at the royal table and grin a real grin, utterly content with my life and overjoyed that I can spend it with this caring, snowy beauty.


End file.
